Sonic x Tails (WARNING CONTAINS YAOI)
by BlueStylus
Summary: Tails meets a fortune teller and learns that he's gay. Shocked, he turns to his best friend for help but finds that his love only grows stronger for the one and only Sonic. Warning: contains YAOI and SonTails. Don't like, don't read.
1. Morning

Tails POV

"RUN MILES RUN!" The words ring in my ears. With no sense of direction, I run. Better beat my tails up. I don't wanna die. I look back. The Robotnik Ship keeps launching missiles. "I'll teach you fools not to mess with Robotnik!" he screams. More missiles. I don't wanna die. "Keep up Miles!" calls my dad. "Yeah," I respond. Wait, where's Mom? "Mom?" I shout. "RRRRUUUUNNNN!" I look back at the village. She's calling to me as she holds an injured Lilliana. "MOOOMMM! LOOK OUT!" I cry. She looks up. Boom. Gone. Both of them. I look back at where I'm going. Tears fill my eyes. At least I have Dad. I don't wanna die.

"You think you can get away?" laughs the evil scientist, "Don't make me laugh." "C'mon Miles, get in the plane," Dad says. "But there's only one seat…" "Get in the plane Miles," Dad repeats. "But Dad what about—" "Fine, let me help you." He picks me up and puts me in the biplanes seat. I look back at the approaching Robotnik Ship. "You're gonna be alright, son." I look up at my father. Tears roll down his bushy cheeks as he straps me in. He starts up the engine. "Go Miles. Get as far away from this island as you can. Your old pop is gonna give Robotnik a lesson." "No but Dad!" "I said go!" He sticks the key into the plane and the engines whir up. The biplane starts going up. "Dad! DAD!" There's no going back now. I don't wanna die. But I don't wanna be alone. "Trying to leave the island? Ha! Not so fast…" The Robotnik Ship launches a missile. Uh oh. Bam. The sound of a whip. Dad's only weapon. Boom. The missile is gone. I was saved. The tears come back. My dad is saving me after I just left him. I didn't even give him help. Well it's not too late. I steer the biplane around. "Son! What are you doing!" "Take this!" I yell and jam a button on the mainframe. I'm glad we installed a machine gun, no wait two, onto the biplane. Boom! A few rounds of fire and the Ship goes down. "Argh! Why you…" Robotnik is done for! Yes! I turn my plane back around and get ready to leave. Wait, Dad! No I can't save him now. I can't go back! Then we'd both be dead. I'm sorry…

I turn back one last time as I watch the island fade away. My peaceful and fun life was leaving me forever. My family was all dead. Mom, Dad, and poor Lilliana… especially Dad. He was with me to the end, and I left him. He saved me. The tears pour out. I cry as loud as I can over the ocean. I wish… I wish my family was still with me. Mom's warm embrace, Dad's workshop and his wisdom and… and Lilliana's dolls and all the other villagers and merchants and even all the kids, even the bullies… I just want them back! Why did Robotnik have to attack the village? Why did he have to take my family? Why did he have to take my life? No, no he didn't take my life. He took my past life. But Dad saved my life. My new life. I guess he gave me a new one. A small grin comes to my face. Well, Dad didn't die in vain. His son was going to be the next best mechanic in the world! I'm gonna continue his legacy! If only he were here to see me start again… "Thanks… Dad…"

Beep…beep…beep…beep… Ugh… Is it that time already?... I stumble up weakly from my bed and yawn. That dream again… oh well. Whatever. I pull the sheets off and climb to the side of the bed. Where are my shoes? Oh yeah, they're on the other side. Ugh… I roll over my bed to the other side and Oof! …onto the floor right on top of my shoes. Nothing like being a weak, two tailed kitsune. I brush myself off and pick a random pair of jeans from the closet. No shirt today, I've got fur. Heh. I stumble into the kitchen and open up my fridge. Just toast and milk, like every morning. I stick a slice of bread into the toaster and I pour a glass of milk and stick it in the microwave. Ding! Ding! There's my breakfast. Time to eat. I wonder what I should do today?

—


	2. Fortune Pt 1

Tails POV

Wandering around town can be pretty boring when you don't know what you're doing. But that's okay. Central City is not that big, and I've got a whole day to waste. Apparently Sonic is out doing a job that doesn't require me, so I don't have to join him for that. Amy is babysitting Cream and Vanilla is out doing whatever she is doing. Rouge and Shadow went to G. U. N. to work and Knuckles… well Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald, like always. Wonder what he has to do in his spare time. So I have nothing to do for today and no one needs my help. Might as well shop a little, maybe get a nice outfit. I walk down Faline Avenue, looking at the shops on both sides of the road. There's that one fur salon, and the candy shop (love that place), a strip club, a regular bar, casino (why is there a casino…), the piano store and the East mall entrance. Nothing hear I really want. Maybe I'll get some chocolate. Sonic likes chocolate. Maybe I should share when he gets back. Maybe Amy needs some too to relieve stress. Cream is a good girl though. Meh, if she doesn't want it, more for me.

"A pound of assorted chocolates please," I say as I sit at the small bar. "Why, hello Tails. How ya doing?" asks Morgan. He's the owner of the place. "Not bad, thanks. You?" We have a small conversation as he gets my small bag of chocolates ready. "Nice seeing you. Come again!" "Thanks!" I call as I grab my bag and leave.

Maybe I should hit the mall next… nah, too many people. My thoughts are interrupted by a creaky voice, "Come here child and I'll tell you a story…" I look around. There's no one on the street right now. The place does get pretty crowded at night though. "Hello?" I say. "A story of you if you'll come my way…" The sound was coming from the alley between the strip club and bar. I slowly proceed to the area. "Who-who's there?" I stammer. "A story that tells of your poverty or glory…" I peek into the alley and see an old hooded woman in a purple robe at a simple wooden table with a deck of cards and a crystal ball. "Come sit here and you'll get your fortune today…" Well, I have nothing else to do.

"How-how much?" I question. The old woman chuckles and says, "500!" I step back, stunned at the shockingly high price. She laughed some more and muttered, "Son, you really know what a merchant wants dontcha? I'm just kidding lad! 10 will be enough for this old lady." I sigh of relief and take out a ten as I walk towards the table. I settle into the chair in front of it and put both my chocolates and the ten on the table. "Ooh, you brought a gift for me?" "N-no, this is for my friends." "…But may I?" "Of course, of course. Just… please don't eat… it all." I mutter. This place was giving me the chills. And this woman! She looked creepy but seemed nice… "Oh, of course I won't, what am I, three years old? I can't take that much sugar!" She picked up a chocolate and tossed it in her mouth and laughed heartily. I giggle too. Maybe I liked this woman.

"Alrighty down to business. Let me see your hand."

I lay my sweaty hand on the table and the old fortune teller turned it palm up. She started gliding her fingers over my own and muttered in what seemed to not be English. I tensed up but she patted my palm.

"Don't you worry boy, I ain't gone do anything bad to you. I'm just studying you."

"Couldn't I just tell you about myself?"

"Then my service would only be worth five. Where's the magic in that?" she laughed.

"Well from what I've deciphered, you're a two-tailed orange fox, which I can see, with parent given name Miles Prower but nicknamed Tails by friends. You had one sister Lilliana who unfortunately died along with your parents. You are 15 years old and you are the sidekick of hero Sonic the Hedgehog who you helped beat Robotnik and Eggman. Very impressive. No wonder you are capable of running outside by yourself, boy, you are very mature! Now, was all that correct?"

I stared back at the woman in front of me. That was all correct! All by touching my fingers she was able to find out my history! "That…That's incredible!"  
She chuckled, "Hehehe, I thought so. Well now it's time for your future. Are you ready?"


	3. Fortune Pt 2

She chuckled, "Hehehe, I thought so. Well now it's time for your future. Are you ready? Here, pick three cards."

She shuffled the deck of cards expertly like a casino dealer and put the cards flat on the table in an arc.

Still amazed at what was going on in front of me, I reached my hand out and pulled up three cards from the same spot. Hmmmm.

"May I say the cards?"

"I already know 'em, hon. Jack of Hearts, King of Hearts, Black and White Joker. You're very lucky to get that last card, it never showed up in my customer's hand before," she chuckled, "Now, stare into my crystal ball. The cards are not enough."

I looked deep into the crystal ball. I was ready for whatever fortune the fortune teller was going to give me. The teller put her hands on both sides of the ball and went up and down. She closed her eyes and murmured in her own mystery language. I wanted to know that fortune. I didn't look away from the ball, not even once. I began to see some colors, but the colors faded away.

"Hmmm… Tails, put your hands on the ball for me."

I did as I was told immediately. I kept staring at the ball. The colors came back. A grin spread across my face. This was super exciting!

Finally, the ritual was over. The colors faded. The murmuring stopped. The old woman opened her eyes as if she dreamt of something sad, something depressing.

"Well?" I asked, anxious for an answer.

"I'll tell you the cards first, I'll put it this way.

The Jack and King of Hearts don't happen every day.

But the hearts mean love and the Joker is a bishop

I'm sorry to say, but Tails, you are gay."

—

"I… I… I'm gay? Homosexual?"

"I'm sorry, Tails, but the cards never lie."

"There, what? This… There must be some mistake!"

"The cards never lie. There is magic in these cards, you can pick again, but the same ones will come to you."

I made her shuffle the cards again and she laid them on the table again. This time, I picked cards from different places in the deck. Jack of Hearts… King of Hearts… no, no, no, no, no… Black and White Joker. I picked up all the cards in the deck to make sure the woman wasn't bullshitting me but all the cards were different. Every single one of them. The cards don't lie. I'm sure this is destiny.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This… this isn't right! Being gay is illegal! I'll… I'll get arrested!"

"Now hush child! You will get arrested if you yell it to everybody! But I'm not done yet. There's still the crystal ball. There was something dark I saw in the ball. It started with—"

"That's enough. I don't need any more." Tears fill my eyes as I pick up the bag of chocolates. I pick a one dollar bill out of my pocket and toss it on the table. "Tip," I sob as I rush out of the alley. How could I have been gay? This can't be true. How could this explain Cosmo? She wasn't a guy, I'm sure! I just don't get it!

I ran out of the city and flew over the lake, my tears dripping on the smooth, still surface. I land on the other side of the lake, where the suburbs are. I run as fast as I can to my house on Milo Street. "Tails?" called Shadow from his house. "Tails? Are you okay?" I ignore him and jam a key into the door lock. I race into the house and slam the door shut. I slide down the slammed door and I cry. I cry like I did when I was eight. I cry like I did when I died for the first time. Was I going to— lose my new life too? I'm so confused. I just cry. I don't wanna die.

—


	4. Shadow

Shadow POV

"I wonder what's gotten into Tails?" I wonder aloud.

"He's probably going through puberty. I heard that it makes teenage girls SUPER sensitive. Guys are probably the same," assumes Rouge.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" I turn to her, thinking maybe she knew how to handle this.

"Do what you want. I'm going in and watching that new show. I think it's called the Mandy show..."

"Mindy. The Mindy Show."

"Whatever. Have fun!"

Ah, Rouge... Aloof as always. Well, if there is something wrong with Tails, Sonic can always fix it. Except Sonic is on a mission. And by the looks of it, I'm the only one back from work. The G. U. N. Mission wasn't really hard today, just needed to take down a really sneaky burglar. It was a cat and mouse game for a while- figuratively, that is to say, I'm not a cat and the burglar was not a mouse, but a wolf- but Rouge and I got him. Anyway, I need my chaos emerald. I think my best bet at getting into that house without wrecking anything is using it. I enter my house, which is in between Tails' and Rouge's, and put down my gear on the sofa, like every other day. I enter my bedroom and search the bed stand. My gun, my hair gel, my lube... here it is! Nice and shiny as always.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Tails?"

BlueStylus POV

It's been a while. A long while. I'm sorry. Before you think I am an forgetful and inconsiderate brat, well, I am, just let me say that I have an excuse! I've been in china for the last few *insert time frame here* and it has been fun. Mainly I've just been going to college and working, but I visited friends and family, so that was nice. And thanks for the support of this fanfiction. Until the next chapter which I will write in five minutes! Bye!


	5. Comfort

Tails POV

"Tails?"

"Huh?"

I look up. Shadow. How did he get in? Oh. Right, chaos control. Just what I needed. I'm crying really hard, and I can't really see, but it looks like he's approaching me. He looks... like Sonic. I've never seen him show any emotion but anger and stress, but he looks sympathetic. It looks like he feels bad for whatever I've been through even though he probably doesn't know what it is. I feel... warm... inside me I feel warm. Is this love?

"Shadow?" I whimper.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"If I... um... broke a law... would you... would you arrest me?"

"..."

"Well..."

I stop my crying and I look up. Shadow looks both surprised and confused. I know he's thinking. 

"Well, depends on what law. Maybe I can let it slide if it isn't so bad. Did you break a law?"

"What if the law... the law is... um... unfair?"

"What do you mean?"

Shadow squats down in front of me so that I no longer have to look up. He looks at me with kind eyes.

"Like... like a law that prevents people from living their lives regularly."

"I don't think there is such a law. But if there was, and you broke it, I would not arrest you. I would fight against that law for you."

He smiles and holds my hand. I smile back. I have lots of great friends. No. Actually, they're my family. Their part of my everyday lives. And if Shadow is willing to fight for me, he really loved me. But is that the love that homosexuals feel? Is this the kind of love that I feel? I have so many things in my head that I want to ask but all I can muster is a smile. My curious nature can wait. Now I'll just experience the moment. He crawls to the door and sits next to me. He wraps his arm around me.

"Now tell me. What law did you break?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"I've got time."

"Ok, well... I was gonna take today off as a break... and..."


	6. Working Things Out

Tails POV

I just finished telling Shadow the entire story. The fortune teller, the revelation... everything except for my feelings for him. I felt the tears starting up again when I told him every excruciating detail of the fortune teller's prophecy. But it's done. I told him everything that happened today up to this point in time. I proceed to ask some questions before Shadow puts his finger up to my lips.

"This is really confusing. But I think what you need to do first is calm down. Now, I know this has been a tough day, but you still have many days ahead of you and this won't be your toughest. So calm down."

I take a few deep breaths under Shadow's guidance and I feel better. A lot less stressed out. I smile again at him.

"So I broke a law. And I think it's unfair. Should we do something about it?"

"Tails, I... well, first of all, I have never had any experience with anyone who is gay. And I myself know for a fact that I am straight. But, how do you explain Cosmo?"

"I don't know, Shadow. I was going to ask you, but... my theory is that she was just a phase. A childish obsession. But maybe I'm wrong. I remember feeling something for her. I thought it was love, but I don't know anymore. What do you think, Shadow?"

"I think that there might be bisexual. Then you would only be half illegal."

I laugh at his pun intention. He laughs with me. He's bringing my mood back up. His temper is really different from when he's fighting bad guys. And I love it.

"Do I need to change the way I look? Or how I act? Or how I talk or how I..." I keep questioning but Shadow interrupts me."

"Just be yourself. Act like you want to. Say like you want to. Say WHAT you want to. Just be who you think you are. I would know. I was so caught up with being better than Sonic that one time... remember that? I was trying to push myself to be more than myself. And while that should be good, I ended up having an identity crisis. So, out of personal experience, just be yourself."

I'm giggling a lot. Shadow gives a good chuckle and pats me on the head. I feel a lot better from this. He stands up than offers me this hand. His glove feels worn out, like it hasn't been washed and has been used everyday for the past year. Maybe it has. Put I can feel that his hands are warm, as opposed to mine, which are freezing.

"Thank you, Shadow. I really needed this." I smile.

"Don't mention it. Just helping a neighbor."

He's about to get his chaos emerald to go home when he turns around and asks me something.

"By the way. Uh... how do I say this... you don't have a... crush... on me, do you?"

We stare at each other for a while. I don't feel my heart racing. Or my hands sweating. Those are the symptoms of love. I think.

"I don't think so. But I don't know. I have to research my orientation and find out more about myself!"

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you around!"

"Bye Shadow!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I wonder what time it is. I walk over to my kitchen and look at the kitchen timer/computer/clock. It is 3:25 PM. And I'm hungry. Where are those chocolates?

Shadow POV

Huge sigh of relief. Thank God he doesn't have a crush on me. That would be so weird. I have had a relationship with a HUMAN girl which ended horribly, a relationship with a bat that's a little weird, but having a relationship with a gay two tailed fox is completely illegal and complicated. Just thinking about that makes me queasy. I wonder if I should discuss this with anyone... Nah, I won't. I need to respect that kid's privacy. Especially since he's going through puberty.


	7. Research

Tails POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. That stupid alarm clock is killing me! I need to change it for something with a nicer sounding alarm. Argh, who am I kidding. I wouldn't wake up to any other sound. It has been two days since Shadow confronted me. The days following I have conducted research on homosexuality. As it turns out, homosexuality is actually completely normal on Earth. It is completely normal to love a male, a female, both, or neither. But it's the minority of the population. Must be because they have to have a male and a female in order to reproduce.

But on Mobius, it is different. Although any animal can mate with any other animal, regardless of species, gender, age... interspecies mating makes really weird results and underage mating usually ends up hurting the animals. Same sex mating however is really, really weird. Allow me to explain. Same sex mating on Mobius does not, well work. If a male and a male mate, the "bottom" could get pregnant. A fetus could actually grow inside of the large intestine of the "bottom" because very rarely, a male can create an egg inside the gall bladder. And the large intestine is flexible enough that it can shape into a womb. But the genes don't mix. A Y chromosome and a Y chromosome can't make a child. Although most of the odds are against the child being YY, it could happen. And the kid would be a deformity, something that for some reason the government can't tolerate. I'm still researching that.

On the other hand, if a female animal and a female animal mate, things are a little less weird. Females have a small chance of producing sperm during orgasms. But it's really hard to get the sperm into the other female's "hole". Not to mention, there is an extremely low change that sperm will come out of the womb and instead maybe an egg. Then the egg will attempt to grow, wherever it ends up, and most likely ultimately die. Furthermore, the two females can't constantly try to mate, because the female animals of Mobius have vagina durabilities. Vaginas can actually break if abused to much. This means mostly the opening since the womb is very flexible. The opening could... er... bleed out if rubbed too much, which can result in a vagina that will never open. Oh and by the way, there aren't "menstruation cycles" in female animals.

This is what my research has been about. But I have also been researching my body. Sort of. I've been trying to find ways to stimulate my body, maybe convert me back to normal. I tried running simulations of the hottest girl models I could create, even going on to try to have one sit on me by force. But none of it has made my heart race, or my palms sweat, or even have my "manhood"...um... y'know... "grow". But I summon I handsome muscular man, and my "manhood grows" in seconds. I guess I cannot change what sexual orientation I am. Well, bummer.

Today, though, I think instead of running simulations, I'm going to go help somebody. Maybe it will get my mind off of all this sexuality stuff. Maybe I can experiment. I don't know. But that's my plan for today anyway.


End file.
